1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foothold comprising a tread and side portions and provided with reflectors continued and positioned at both sides of the tread.
2. Prior Art
A conventional foothold provided with reflectors is, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-195295 wherein the foothold comprises a tread and side portions continued and positioned at both sides of the tread, and wherein reflectors each having an elbow-shape as viewed from the plane thereof are connected vertically to form a set of reflector members, and also wherein upper and lower surfaces, front and rear surfaces of the tread and upper and lower surfaces and inner and outer surfaces of the side portions at corners formed between the tread and side portions are respectively covered with the reflector members, and also wherein the colors of the reflector member at one corner are different from those of the reflector member at the other corner.
Meanwhile, in the conventional foothold, the position of the tread on which a person gets on and off even in a dark environment can be clearly confirmed, and also the foothold from the remote portions, particularly from the side portions, can be easily confirmed so that a person cannot suffer any inconvenience in case of an emergency. Further, since the colors of reflector member at one corner are different from those of the reflector member at the other corner, the right and left positions of the foothold are made clear, and particularly, the upstream and downstream of the river, etc. can be made clear to serve as a channel or direction mark. However, if parts of the footholds are fixed to a manhole body, a river water body, etc. (hereinafter simply referred to as body) while respective fronts and backs of the footholds are arranged reversibly when a series of footholds are arranged vertically, part of the colors are reversed, so that the positions of the footholds in respect of right and left colors have lack of unity, resulting in unsuccessful channel (i.e., directional) marking, and in the deterioration of design thereof. Further, since the upper and lower portions of the reflectors are combined with each other to form a set of reflector members, the reflector members are liable to be shaky relative the foothold when it is used for a long period of time.